Bella Luna
by Ami Ven
Summary: A Yule Ball is being held at Hogwarts and Neville asks Luna to go.  With Ginny's help, she arrives looking gorgeous, but Neville finds he likes her no matter how she looks.  Just cute plot not necessary.


Quick Note: I honestly have no idea what the Trio is up to during Seventh Year… and they're not important to this story anyway, so whatever I guess doesn't matter. Enjoy!

Ami-chan

If anyone at Hogwarts noticed that bumbling Gryffindor seventh-year Neville Longbottom was suddenly spending a lot of time with that strange Ravenclaw sixth-year Luna Lovegood, no one said anything. Now that Dumbledore's Army was a school-sanctioned club, they held regular meetings and both Neville and Luna were founding members. Neville spent a lot of his free time helping out in the Greenhouses- a quiet, out of the way place where Luna would often stay to talk. Of course, Neville was still just as clumsy and Luna still as strange, but for the most part, the school had decided to leave them alone.

Except, naturally, for the Slytherins.

"If it isn't the freak couple!" cried Pansy Parkinson, when she saw Neville and Luna walking to the Great Hall for supper one November day. "Couldn't find anyone _sane _to date you, Longbottom?"

Before the DA, Neville might have ignored her. Now, he whipped around, glaring. "You lay off her, Parkinson."

"Ooh, she is your girlfriend!" the black-haired girl squealed nastily. "I'm sure you'll be dreadfully happy together."

With that, she flounced over to the Slytherin table. Neville scowled after her, then turned to Luna. "I'm really sorry about her. You shouldn't have to-"

"It's not her fault, Neville," said Luna airily. "Bad tempers can be caused by the Wrinkly Soustam. They're invisible, but give off waves that make everyone irritable."

"Right," Neville said. He had discovered that he found Luna's (probably fictional) creatures interesting. "Er, are you going to sit alone again?" he asked, nodding toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Probably."

"You could sit with me- er, us- if you wanted," he offered. "I'm sure nobody would mind."

"Thank you, Neville," said Luna, and she followed him to the Gryffindor table.

Up at the Staff table, McGonagall rose and the Hall fell silent. "I have only one announcement," she said. "This year, it has been decided that Hogwarts will hold a Yule Ball for its students."

There was cheering from the House tables, but it stopped as the Headmistress frowned. "The ball will take place on the night before students leave for the Christmas holidays, rather than over the break, so that more students may return to their families at Christmas. No students under fourth year may attend."

This caused a wave of disappointed muttering from the first-, second- and third-years, but again, McGonagall glared and they went quiet. "Dress robes are required," she continued. "I expect all of you to conduct yourselves as befitting a student of this school. However, the ball is a chance to… more uniquely express yourselves."

McGonagall sat down again, and talking broke out through the hall. "You went to the last Yule Ball with Ginny Weasley," said Luna, gazing at Neville.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did." Neville looked down the table at Ginny, who was eating her shepherd's pie somewhat listlessly. "I don't think she'll be going this year, though."

Luna followed his eyes, and nodded. "She is quite sad this year. Do you think the Horkles got to her, Neville?"

"The what- no, never mind. They make you sad, do they?"

The blonde shook her head. "Only make sadness worse. Are you going to the ball, Neville?"

"I don't know," he said. "Er, Luna… do you…I mean, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Luna's whole face brightened. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind," said Neville. "What kind of question is that? And you don't have to do anything special or anything," he added. "I mean, go out of your way to look nice- not that you don't always look- I mean- bugger."

Luna giggled. "You are very strange, Neville Longbottom."

He smiled. "Thank you, Luna."

On the table beside them, Trevor the toad croaked loudly. Luna smiled at him. "I am very sorry, Trevor, but Neville has already asked me. You will have to find someone else to go to the ball with."

Neville grinned.

After dinner, Neville said goodnight to Luna, since he had to finish a long essay for Transfiguration. Luna waved vaguely to him, then got up from her place at the table and walked purposely toward the far end. She sat down and said. "I need your help."

Ginny Weasley looked up at her, confusion written all over her face. "Luna?"

"Ginny," said the other girl.

"Yes, I know," said Ginny distractedly. "Wait, did you say you needed my help?"

"Yes," said Luna. "I want to do something, but I need help."

"Oh." The redhead seemed more awake by the minute. "What do you need?"

"Neville has asked me to go to the ball with him."

"Has he?" Ginny asked. "Good for him. You did say yes, didn't you, Luna?"

The blonde nodded, then looked very thoughtful. It was so different from her normal, dreamy look, that Ginny sat up straighter. "Then what's wrong?" the Gryffindor girl asked.

"I wish to look beautiful," said Luna. "I've never thought about how I look before. But everyone…"

She trailed off, but Ginny guessed the rest, "Everyone thinks you're too weird to get a real date?"

Luna nodded sadly. "I don't care about them, really, but Neville…"

Again, Ginny finished for her, "You want to look pretty for Neville. So everyone else will be jealous! Luna, that's so…so devious! It's brilliant!"

"Then you will help?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"Of course!" gushed Ginny, in full teenage-girl mode. "Oh, we'll have to go shopping this Hogsmeade weekend. And we can do your hair and…"

Luna smiled dreamily.

The day of the ball, Neville stood in front of the mirror, straightening his dress robes. He turned, then gave his hair another nervous pat.

"You're as bad as a girl, mate," said Dean. He and Seamus had been dressed for ten minutes, watching in silent laughter as their roommate fussed with his clothes.

"I just want to look nice," Neville muttered.

"Mental," said Seamus. He and Dean dragged Neville away from his mirror and down to the Common Room.

Neville waved to them as they went to find their dates- Parvati and Lavender- and left through the Portrait Hole.

The Entrance Hall was full of people, all in fancy dress robes, most of them waiting for dates from other Houses. Neville was a bit early, so he waited by the base of the marble staircase. Couple by couple, the other students made their way into the Great Hall, leaving Neville the last one there.

Had Luna misunderstood where to meet him? He decided to look into the Hall and see if she had gotten there ahead of him. As quietly as he could, Neville entered the Great Hall and looked around. Lots of people stood around, talking, dancing or taking food from a long buffet table. But Luna was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, the Hall went quiet. Neville turned to see a single figure enter through the doorway, and his eyes widened. It was Luna- but not looking like he had ever seen her. She was wearing blue dress robes the exact color of her eyes, certainly not outrageously cut, but the perfect style for her shape. Luna's hair, normally loose and wild, was pulled back in a sleek bun, leaving curled wisps at her ears. In short, she was gorgeous.

Luna paused only a moment, nervously looking around the Hall. Neville, feeling braver than he ever had, stepped forward. "You look- I mean," he said. "Do you want to dance?"

She nodded and took his hand. They danced in silence, then-

"_Loony Lovegood_!" screeched a voice. Pansy, looking revolting in bright pink dress robes, danced past them with her date, a surly-looking Slytherin boy. "So, you really couldn't find anyone better, could you, Longbottom?"

Luna started to turn away, but Neville put a firm arm around her waist and faced Pansy. "Actually, Parkinson, I couldn't. I'm lucky to be here with the most beautiful girl in the school."

Pansy looked as though she would have loved to have a witty comeback, but couldn't find the words.

Neville grinned broadly. "Always a pleasure, Miss Parkinson," he said mockingly, and led Luna farther down the dance floor.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful tonight?" the blonde asked shyly.

Her partner smiled. "You look beautiful all the time," he said. "Not that I don't like the way you look tonight, but… Luna, you don't care what people think of you. You can put your wand behind your ear and talk about Crumple-horned Snorkacks, and you don't have any idea how I with I could do that."

"Neville," she said quietly. "You're braver than me. You just defended me to the Slytherins."

"Merlin, I did," said Neville.

Luna smiled, then asked, "And you'll really still like me when I don't look all pretty tomorrow?"

"Of course," he said softly. "Luna, why did you dress up like this?"

She blushed slightly. "I wanted to be pretty, so no one would think you hadn't really wanted to ask me to the ball. I guess it didn't work."

Neville looked over to where Pansy was still glaring at them. "It doesn't matter what they think," he said. "I still think I got the best-looking girl in the school."

"Thank you, Neville."

He smiled again, then leaned closer. "You know, Luna, there is something we could do that would really show them we're serious."

"Oh?" said Luna. She tilted her head, regarding him with a curious expression.

"I could…I mean, would you mind if I…kissed you now?"

Luna shook her head. "You don't have to…" she began.

"But I'd like to," said Neville. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Next morning, Neville entered the Great Hall to see Luna sitting with Ginny Weasley at the Gryffindor table. He smiled and made his way over to them, plopping into the seat beside Luna. Since there were no classes that day, she wore an odd assortment of clothing: a blue and green striped cardigan, mismatched black and purple knee socks, her necklace of butterbeer caps, and a multi-colored patchwork skirt.

"Good morning," said Neville brightly. "Luna, you look lovely today."

She looked down at her clothes, then beamed and took his hand. "Thank you, Neville," said Luna, and passed him the eggs.

Ginny caught Neville's eye and grinned. "So," she asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "did you two have fun last night?"

Her two friends shared a look. "It was lovely," said Luna.

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "She is."

Ginny sighed. "Ah, young love."


End file.
